The present invention relates to a fluorescent lamp for dielectrically impeded discharges. Such a fluorescent lamp has a discharge vessel filled with a gas filling, in the case of which at least one wall contains a transparent surface for the exiting of light. Moreover, the fluorescent lamp naturally has a fluorescent layer, consideration being given in the case of this invention to the case that at least a portion of the fluorescent layer is situated on said transparent surface. The electrodes and the dielectric layer thereon are not addressed further here.
It is possible in the case of such fluorescent lamps to use spacers which connect parts of the discharge vessel and keep them at a spacing from one another. In this case, the spacers can themselves be part of the discharge vessel, for example connecting, as frame, two plates of a flat radiator discharge vessel. On the other hand, particularly in the case of discharge vessels of planar extent and when the pressure of the gas filling is considerably below atmospheric pressure, it is necessary also to provide, inside the discharge vessel, spacers which are intended to prevent an implosion of the discharge vessel, but which do not belong directly to it in the sense of a boundary. It can also be advantageous for other reasons than the risk of implosion to undertake additional stabilization using spacers in a discharge vessel.